


The Flame Egg

by water_poet



Category: Mad Father
Genre: Depressing, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, No Dialogue, No Spoilers, OC, Pain, Sad Ending, The Flame Egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/water_poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh! I remember this book. There's a girl who has the mysterious power to control fire... But I think in the end, her powers got out of control and destroyed the world, so she never met her family in the end. She was all alone... A poor girl, all alone..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flame Egg

Silence.

Only the crackling of a dying fire.

I open my eyes. Ash drifts through the air, like gently falling snow in the winter. All around me, gray rubble stretches out to the horizon. The great city where I had once stood, mere moments ago, has vanished

It's gone. All of it. The good, and the bad. The whole world, everything this is, was, or could have been, reduced to a smoldering pile of ashes.

By me. The burning girl.

I stare at the horrific landscape around me. The bright orange of distant fire is streaked black with ash and rubble, like charcoal etched across the sand, at sunset, when the water is tinted all the colors of the sky. There is no sky now. Only great clouds of grey smoke and ash.

I stand in the ashes of all I had destroyed. I hadn't wanted any of this. The world may have been cruel to me, but I had never sought vengeance. Certainly not like this. I had only wanted to find my family.

And now I never will.  
I suddenly feel weak. The weight of my sins has settled at last, and I feel as if a thousand burned world have come to rest upon my shoulders. I lay back in the ashes, feeling the weight against my chest. I stare at what was once the sky. The ash has thickened, falling even heavier. It does not faze me.

I feel delirious. I have nothing left to fear, and nothing left to lose. They say all get what they have earned. Perhaps I have earned this. It hardly matters now. I breathe outward gently, releasing a spark. It floats upward into the air, deadly and beautiful. I close my eyes, shutting out the world around me.

They will never open again.

I hear a sudden crackling as the spark hits the dry earth. The fire blazes upward towards the heaven. Or perhaps the orange tongues are reaching for hell. A roar comes with a rush of heat as I give myself up to the flames.

All men create what they most fear. Once, I had feared death. Now, I welcomed it.

Still feeling delirious, I feel my dry lips curl into a smile. The skin splits, and I taste blood against my tongue. Smoke burns my nostrils are the flames charge towards me. I feel no pain.

I, Nanren, Ember, the burning girl, will die as I have always lived.

Alone.  
Afraid.  
Angry.

Burning...

END

**Author's Note:**

> Nanren, as far as I can tell, means Ember in Mandarin, although I could be totally off on that one.


End file.
